


《鹦鹉》

by ZhuWei_IlluSion



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuWei_IlluSion/pseuds/ZhuWei_IlluSion
Kudos: 2





	《鹦鹉》

纸醉金迷的魔都之下盘踞着一个暗杀组织。  
心狠手辣的首领，消息灵通的参谋，身强力壮的打手，百步穿杨的狙击手。  
狙击手的枪法在大魔都可是远近闻名的。  
恃才傲物嘛，狙击手狂得很。  
反正在他眼里，人分为两种——  
瞄准镜里的，瞄准镜外的。

这天，组织里沸沸扬扬的，说要来个新人。  
探子跟狙击手有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
“那家伙可是色诱利器……从未失手过。”  
狙击手掀掀眼皮，懒得给其他反应。  
“代名是鹦鹉。是个哑巴。”  
“噗。” 终于是没忍住。  
“……别笑啊，”探子有些无奈，“见过之后你一定会被她迷住的。”  
“是吗。”狙击手漫不经心地扫他一眼，慢悠悠的语气尤为戏谑：“搞得我都有点期待起来了。”虽然语气和表情都完全不是这回事就是了。

从车上下来的是个穿着正红色旗袍的年轻少女，旗袍上绣着一只尾羽极长的白色鹦鹉。身材偏丰腴， 大腿尤有肉感，旗袍侧开的缝半剌着，显出白如凝脂的肌肤。  
黑色的短发柔顺光滑，似是无害地松散垂下，尾端凌乱翘着。五官生得清秀，毫不张扬，却又因眼尾一抹醉红和唇上的艳丽绛色显出几分魅惑来。  
那双手抬起来打着手语，比起她的样貌，这双手显得稚嫩又弱小了些。白皙得连细小的青筋都看得一清二楚， 指甲沿着粉红处剪得整整齐齐，露出圆润的指尖。  
脸上的妆容有点过于成熟，配着少女含苞待放似的五官却又生出一份不协调的奇异美感。  
旗袍连着黑色的平底鞋，倒是让整个人没了什么攻击性，看起来就是个柔柔弱弱的小女子。  
只是当他和她目光相触的那一刹那，他才从其中看见了有意释放出的戒备与敌意。  
再一秒，又恢复成那个唯唯诺诺、小心翼翼的样子。  
初次见面，狙击手就认定了。  
他和这个小哑巴合不来。  
他喜欢直来直去的枪管，讨厌弯弯拐拐的妆粉。

鹦鹉进来就是充当美人计的主角的。正如探子所说，她的确是个色诱利器。勾引人的技术简直是炉火纯青，次次命中。  
首领经常把鹦鹉和狙击手分到一组，暗杀的成功率提高不少。  
一来二去，就算狙击手不乐意，也渐渐和鹦鹉熟悉起来。  
工作时整个人都是千娇百媚的，眉尾都透着一股子放浪淫靡的意味。  
可任务一结束，鹦鹉就跟泡在冰水里一般迅速冷却，木着张脸上车。  
看得狙击手心里痒。  
任务结束后的脸定是张面具壳子。  
若真是那样冷然木楞的性子，又怎能把勾引之事做得如此得心应手？  
狙击手想拿枪管把那张虚伪的面具给挑下来，一枪崩得稀巴烂。

狙击手喜欢时常去逗鹦鹉，就跟逗自己豢养起来的鸟儿一样，看她木着脸闪躲的样子。  
发展到后面就开始动手动脚了，带着枪茧的手经常拂过鹦鹉不盈一握的腰，肤如凝脂的手臂，再到垂着几缕黑发的白皙后颈，泛着嫩粉的小巧耳垂……  
狙击手这才偶然发现，鹦鹉并不是完全不能发声，只是字不成词。  
挑逗行为于是就愈发大胆了。  
撩开旗袍下摆，狠狠锢住她半边细嫩柔软的大腿，再看着其上留下暧昧的红痕。  
听她从喉咙深处情不自禁溢出的嘶哑单音。  
看，那波澜不惊的样子就是装的。  
狙击手心里升起一股近似霸凌的快感。

但挑逗再多，再逾越，也没人想到接吻。

鹦鹉在组织里待了快有小半年了。  
狙击手很意外地发现，鹦鹉只有在和自己单独相处的时候才会出声。  
其余时候，一概是缄默不语的。哪怕是探子不小心把开水洒到她身上，她也只是皱着眉赶紧闪躲开来，再被内务拉着去处理烫伤。  
烫伤才处理好，任务就来了。  
和往常一样，探子和狙击手坐在车上，目送着鹦鹉下车。  
娇小又丰腴的背影踩着风骚的步子进了妓院。  
“别看这样，她也才十九岁。” 探子突然出声。  
狙击手讶然：“……不是说她做这行已经快十年了吗。”  
“是啊。这行里年纪越小越好，你难道不明白？”  
那样成熟的做派，怎么也想象不到她只有十九岁，应当是个欢笑着享受少女之情的年纪。  
她已在这口肮脏不已的染缸里被浸泡得彻彻底底了。

这边鹦鹉正和目标调情说笑着，那边狙击手已经躲在暗处开始准备武器了。  
按照计划，鹦鹉给目标跳舞的时候，狙击手这边就会动手。  
估摸着时间差不多了，鹦鹉起身说要给大人跳一段。  
丝毫不知自己已经被瞄准镜盯上的官员连忙拍手，脸上的肥肉堆成一团，嘴里不停喊着让鹦鹉来一个。  
鹦鹉很妩媚地笑，依言跳起舞来。身段极柔软，水蛇无骨。  
狙击手已然瞄准。  
结果探子突然过来，“停手，后备出了点问题。”  
“……”狙击手暗暗放松了扣着扳机的食指。  
“大概要让鹦鹉再拖个两三分钟。”探子低声解释，“备用武器没准备好。”  
一旁的手下正手忙脚乱地安着装备。  
“嗯。”狙击手没多答话，整个人没有动过一丝一毫。  
探子悄悄给鹦鹉打手势，示意她继续。  
鹦鹉身子一僵。  
因为照狙击手的速度，她没必要把整段舞跳完，顶多开个场，狙击手就能把目标解决了，所以后面的舞步她也没学。  
鹦鹉心生一计。  
她先是给了一个极为放荡的笑，再脱下羽织，重复舞步。每重复一次，就脱去一件衣物。台下的官员看得更加目不转睛，呼吸都阻碍了他的观赏似的。  
“这妞儿可真带劲儿。”手下一边装弹一边分神去看，速度自然慢了下来。  
狙击手勾起一个冷笑。  
“你最好在她脱光之前装好。”他冷了声，“或者被干掉的就不只那个老头子了。”  
侧头，警告性地一瞪。  
手下不禁打了个寒战，“……好……好了……”  
探子赶紧打手势。  
鹦鹉停了解胸衣的手，在官员不满又疑惑的眼神中捧起他的肥脑袋，作势要吻。  
她侧眼，看见狙击手黑洞洞的枪口。  
子弹从她指间穿过，一击毙命。  
紧接着狙击手从藏身处跳下来，黑色的冲锋衣紧贴着，勾出身体硬朗坚毅的轮廓。  
“鹦鹉，”探子也下来，“你刚刚在做什么，万一打中你手怎么办？！”  
色诱的一大原则就是，在狙击手的工作时段，尽量不靠近目标，免得被误伤。  
鹦鹉抿着唇，连为自己比划手语解释的意思都没有。  
“人这是考验我呢，你屁都不懂。”狙击手毫不在意地挥手，“那么好看的手我怎么舍得打。”  
鹦鹉闻言，只是抛给狙击手一个不咸不淡的眼神。  
狙击手狞笑着回应：“可合格了？”  
鹦鹉只是捡起地上衣物，穿戴好便出去了。  
狙击手过了好一会儿才回车上，刚坐稳就扭头叫后座的鹦鹉。  
“诶。”  
“？”鹦鹉看过来，结果左手被塞了一串糖葫芦，右手一个糖人——还做成了鹦鹉的样子。  
鹦鹉足足愣了两秒钟，才点头致谢。  
狙击手很无所谓地笑笑，平淡地解释一句：“听厨娘说你好甜口。”  
组里大多数人都嗜辣，所以每次做菜厨娘都刻意多放辣。鹦鹉喜欢甜食，不怎么能吃辣，每次都动不了筷子。厨娘问了她好几回，她也不说，厨娘也就估摸着小姑娘吃不了辣，偶尔给她做几个小点心填填肚子。  
鹦鹉看着锃亮的糖葫芦发愣。  
然后车上就开始“喀啦喀啦”地响着嚼糖的声音。

回了基地，鹦鹉还在嚼糖葫芦。糖人被插进杯子里，栩栩如生的鹦鹉像是停在杯沿上，乖乖巧巧的。   
鹦鹉拿着糖葫芦串，第一次敲响了狙击手的房门。  
“有事？”房门一开，一股热气。  
狙击手裸着上半身，下面就一条浴巾围着。  
从发梢到腹肌间的沟壑都是水淋淋的。  
“……”鹦鹉莫名其妙地红了脸，像是被热气熏到了，晃了晃手里的糖葫芦，然后咬住，空出双手打手语。  
｛谢谢。｝  
狙击手笑了一声，“我以为什么事儿呢。快着点吃，该化了。”  
他刚想关门，鹦鹉先一步跳进屋子里。  
狙击手本能地后退了半步，“干嘛？”  
有点肉感的幼嫩双手比划着：｛舞好看吗？｝  
狙击手眯着眼看她。  
“……”鹦鹉似乎察觉到自己问话的动机存疑，干脆扭头准备逃离。  
狙击手一把揪住她手腕把人带了回来，手指弹糖葫芦的木棒，“你什么时候能吃完？”  
鹦鹉不明所以，但也急忙把最后一个拔下来，包进嘴里“喀啦喀啦”地咬。  
狙击手就是在这个时候亲上来的。  
末了直起身，舌头探出来打了个转——  
“我天，全是糖渣子。”  
山楂的酸甜汁液一下在口腔里爆开。

她两手扣着自己的膝盖窝，双腿大开，急喘着让他做点什么。  
之后她又翻身下来要去脱他裤子。  
“干什么！” 他笑着躲开。  
她犹疑了一会儿，终于明示：手圈住自己的嘴，舌头伸出来极为熟练地在圈内向前一送，再飞快地收了回来。  
他眸色渐深，“小朋友哪学的这些乱七八糟的玩意儿。”  
她又是像往常那样移开视线，一脸淡漠。  
“这种事情得大人慢慢教你才学得会。懂吗？”他往桌边一靠。  
她依言过去跪下，他翘翘脚尖，她便试探着跪在了他的皮鞋上。  
脸上突然浮现可疑的绯红，她不管不顾地拉下拉链，扒下底裤，将男人半硬的性器含入口中。  
“别把口红沾上面了。”他还不忘占嘴上的便宜。  
她抬眼瞪他，嘴上配合地用力吮吸。  
“嘶——”他皱眉，“不听话啊。让你吸了吗？”  
她又是侧过眼去，嘴里的动作却没停。  
他终于是心里一动，推开她，趁着她转过眼神来的时候，四指并拢扣住她纤细的脖颈，大拇指抵住下巴往上推。他俯身下去，一个吻再次得逞。  
蜻蜓点水般的一吻后，他稍稍退开了些，她却仍是生生地闭着眼，羽睫似是蝴蝶振翅欲飞。  
他勾起个笑，上去撬开人的齿缝。  
“笼子待久了扑零翅膀都不会了？真听话。”他餍足地勾勾唇角，又有些嫌恶地用手背去擦嘴上沾染的口红。  
“唔……”又是一个沙哑的单音。  
“嗯？”他有些恶劣地靠近，一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
她沉默着，并给不出后续来。  
只是有些撒娇意味地环上男人的脖颈，很是亲昵地蹭他有些刺人的鬓角。  
像个在父亲怀里要糖吃的小姑娘。

之后，组里的人发现鹦鹉爱往狙击手房间里跑了。  
鹦鹉手上的甜食也渐渐多起来，到后面餐桌上总能发现一道甜味的菜。

又是一场任务结束。  
回了基地后，鹦鹉爬上二楼，并没能敲开狙击手的房间。她转而去了自己房间。  
果不其然，男人在里面。  
出乎意料，他手里抱着一件大红色的旗袍。  
“啊……？”声音依旧嘶哑，只是其中含着的惊讶情绪明显了很多。  
“换。”他放下衣服，往旁边沙发上一坐，“我看着你换。”  
她迟疑着走过去拿起衣服，还是一脸茫然地看向他。  
“送你的——宝贝儿。”他终于憋不住笑。  
“……哦……”她抱紧怀中衣物，嘴角一抿，化成一个怯生生的笑。唇上的细纹被拉伸开，显出绛红之下的粉嫩颜色。

换好的旗袍被撩起，大腿根被掐得死紧。  
并不是初尝人事的身体却意外反应青涩，颤抖着不知所措。  
“比我想象中紧多了……妈的。”他暗咒一声，咬紧了后槽牙才没过于激动。  
她已经没精力分神去听说的什么，只是由着本能，任凭穴中软肉用了狠劲儿绞紧了硬物，再缓慢蠕动着百般讨好。  
“松松嘴……我快被你夹死了……”他抓抓她腿上的肉，满手滑嫩触感。  
“嗯……”她似是痛苦似是欢愉地向后仰，下身却一点没放松，拼命地纠缠。  
他试图让她回神，“放松宝贝儿。你夹紧了我动不了。”他的物什尺寸不容小觑，这时卡在半路进退两难。  
“唔……唔……”她总算是听了零星几个字进去，尝试着控制穴口的嫩肉放松，发现无果后，只好自己伸手下去抚慰阴蒂，企图靠体液润滑。  
他本想打趣她几句，又忽然领悟到她用意，试探着再往里顶。  
里面层层叠叠的媚肉终于松懈下来，乖巧地让人侵入。  
“呃——”随着男人性器的深入，她不由得抬起腰腹，背部弯成一个弧度诱人的拱。  
他正想开始动作，却被一阵敲门声打断：“鹦鹉？在吗？看见狙击手了没有？”  
“唔？！”她一下子紧张起来，穴口猛地夹紧，带着深处的嫩肉死死绞住了男人，又被那惊人热度烫灼着惊呼出声。  
“啧。”男人额角一紧，朝门外喊道：“没事儿快滚！”  
门外安静下来。  
等了几秒，估摸着人应该下楼了，他才转过头去双手把住她的手腕子，猛烈进攻起来。  
“噫、啊……”她的声音极是慌张，很快嗓子就败下阵来，只能大张着嘴发出勾人的喘息声，有时插得狠了才能蹦出几个无意义的气音。  
“呃……”她高潮到得很快，穴内阵阵痉挛，可怖的快感到来之前，她想要挣脱男人的桎梏，让他停下来。  
长期的工作习惯让她本能地快速高潮，情动之下更是无法抵挡。但这莫名令她觉得羞耻，更觉罪恶，她想把这副样子深深埋在地底。  
他却不依，身下动作变本加厉：“要高潮了？”  
“呃呃呃呃！”她努力拖长了音想要撒娇，却在尾音处溃败下阵，体内泄出大股透明的水液，穴肉疯狂缠住男人的性器并打着卷儿地绞紧，像是要把精液一股脑儿榨出来似的。  
高音最终在一片沙哑中劈了。  
他短促地笑了声，“宝贝儿，嗓子别叫坏了。我可心疼着呢？”  
“唔……”她摇着头，神情已然扭曲，显然是爽过头了，脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“不是宝贝儿？”他眉眼都勾着笑，“那是什么？”  
“呃……啊……”她濒死一般喘着气，饱满的胸肉一起一伏，“不、知、噫啊！嗯……不……要……嗯！不……呃……”男人恶意的折磨下，她无法说出最简单的句子。  
“你想说什么？我听着。”他刻意凑过去，身下更加大力。  
“我……呃呃呃呃呃呃——”她受不住地再度挺起腰，迎接了自己的第二次高潮。之后腰迅速垮了下来，一副受了人欺凌的可怜模样。  
热液和着软肉环抱着柱身，他也知道自己快了，便不再逗她，快速冲刺起来。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——”她拼命扭动着腰，想要让男人退出。  
“嗯、”他俯身下去，含住她绛红的嘴唇，在一片金属的怪异味觉中缴了械。  
“唔——？！嗯呜呜呜呜呜——唔……咳、唔……”气被堵住的她还小小地呛咳了一声。  
他只好退身，让她顺了顺气。顺便抽出已经软下来的性器，再度俯身抱着她。  
白浊从腿间蜿蜒前行，最终聚成一滴落在地板上，碎出“滴答”一声。  
“哈……”他很是满足地叹口气，整理了两人的衣装便抱起人去了一楼的浴室。  
目送着浴室门“嘭”一声关上的同僚们呆若木鸡。

浴室里，他抱着她坐在热水里静默。  
“唔。”她握紧了他的手腕，示意她有话说。  
他也低下头，耳朵凑了过去。  
哑哑的声音绕着急急的气息，像是带着倒钩的毛绒尾巴轻而易举地勾上他心尖软肉，引得他暖得一塌糊涂。  
“……痛……但……咳、”说完还皱起眉头，像是嫌弃自己没说好，“喜、喜欢……”  
“我知道。”他怜爱地亲她泛着嫣红的眼角，“我也喜欢。”  
不敢再明说了，于是接吻。  
她嘴里永远都是甜的。  
和他不一样。  
-END-


End file.
